


King’s Cursed Cloak

by izunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: Just izumi suffering, M/M, Not relationship but kind of, Suicidal Thoughts, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izunyan/pseuds/izunyan
Summary: Another hour passed, full of dark, heavy and stupid thoughts. Izumi feels alone, dumb, worthless, and the worst person alive.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	King’s Cursed Cloak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumi_Simp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Simp/gifts).



> I love Izumi Sena i swear I love him and Leo too. Bye im sorry.

The clock reaches 3 am, and Izumi really can’t fall asleep no matter how many pills he takes. Nothing that his doctor and healthcare experts advised him, of course, but did it still matter? He eventually dropped his model carrier, and it has been months since he did a performance as an idol. 

“It’s your fault, Leo-kun.” 

Those are the words the ex idol repeats to himself every night. He misses Leo every day, from the moment he wakes up, to the last second when his body finally surrenders and falls asleep. The pain was so unbearable, feeling the tears accumulating every single time he tries to speak up. And again, it didn’t matter. Izumi hadn’t had any conversation with any person in weeks, so he doesn’t care at all. Even though, his friends tried so many times to convince him. They were really worried when he stopped assisting the rehearsals, and Arashi almost cried when Izumi threw away all his modeling outfits.   
And again, Izumi didn’t care. He run out of words when Leo left him, and there was no one there to tell him “you’re beautiful”, “I love you”.

“It’s your damn fault.”

If Leo couldn’t watch him anymore, there was no point in anything: he wouldn’t try smiling anymore, and refused to open up with anyone ever again. His feelings, his thoughts, his dreams... Everything made sense when Leo was there. Leo would come to him, brightly smiling and jumping into his arms, and then he would listen to his beloved Sena for hours. 

“How can I go to you?”

Another hour passed, full of dark, heavy and stupid thoughts. Izumi feels alone, dumb, worthless, and the worst person alive. 

“...I miss you...”

He didn’t have any right to miss him, but still, Izumi couldn’t stop loving Leo. His soulmate, the one and only person that accepted him as he was: grumpy, proud, a bit shy, selfish and scary looking. Just when, and how in the earth will he find someone like him? Someone so pure, so kind, happy and brave. Someone who would sacrifice everything for him, who would make Izumi number one. Whatever it took, Leo was determined to fulfill Izumi’s dreams, since his had already been fulfilled the moment he met Izumi.

If Izumi had been wiser, smarter, and didn’t put so much effort into pushing him away, maybe, just maybe, he would have realized that the price Leo was willing to pay was too high. Way too freaking high. If only.

It doesn’t matter anymore, Izumi thinks. He’s all alone again, everything just feels so much heavier, scarier and more painful. 

“Is this how you felt, I wonder?”

All alone in the dark, sitting on the floor, with nothing more than his disgusting thoughts to make him company. For days, weeks, months... 

At least, before he gives up on his life as well, Izumi would try to stay alive as much as possible. Just the enough time to reach Leo’s, tasting every bit of his pain, wearing his skin until the very bitter end. That king’s cursed cloak. It was Izumi’s time to wear the cape.


End file.
